a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a jack plug with a plug housing formed by two shells and a cable bushing which can be screwed onto a thread provided at the plug housing and penetrated by the cable to be connected.
b) Description of the Related Art
A jack plug of this constructional type is known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,317 and 5,261,839). In this previously known construction, a cylindrical groove is formed on each of the two shells forming the connector housing. When the shells are assembled, these two cylindrical grooves form a cylindrical member having an external thread on which a cable bushing can be screwed. One shell has, at one end, pins and bore holes whose axes extend at right angles to the dividing plane of the housing and which engage in one another when the shells are assembled so as to position the latter. Further, a longitudinal contact lug with crimpable plates is formed on the inside of the shell having the contact shafts. These crimpable plates serve to produce the ground connection of the connected cable. This construction is not advisable since the two shells forming the plug housing are only inadequately secured due to the fact that the above-mentioned bore holes and pins used for positioning can only secure the two shells with respect to possible displacement in the dividing plane of the housing, but can not absorb forces acting at right angles to the dividing plane of the housing. Also, a special tool is required for connecting the ground conductor of the cable.